Bataar
One of the so-called "barbarian" peoples of Sidereus, dwelling largely in the middle and eastern regions of Ursya. Another of the Human ethnic groups commonly considered to be “barbaric”, the Bataar people of Ursya are designed after an amalgamation of the Mongol people of Asia, and the Huns of antiquity. Not entirely dissimilar from the Arzhel, but possessing a more “eastern” flair, the Bataar people are different in that they look past simple martial skill and focus a great deal on finesse in battle. Tactically gifted despite their relatively primitive means, the Bataar are known for lightning fast raids on enemy settlements that quickly render them inviolate. Bataar are nomadic, and make their living off of herds of cattle and horses. Even young Bataar children are raised to know how to handle a horse, and most are skilled riders by the time they are adults. It is said that a skilled Bataar archer can hit a bull’s-eye on an archery target from horseback at a hundred paces. Like most barbarian cultures, many of who hail from Bataar tribes wear clothing made of furs and hides, though some rough fabrics may also be used. Most likely these people live in a small nomadic tribe, and have moved into a life of adventure in order to prove their worth to their people and make a name for themselves. Bataar respect individual power as well as honor, and a single powerful chieftain will often name his tribe after himself. Unlike many barbarian cultures, the Bataar do not distrust Arcane magic, though they are not necessarily eager to use it. Racial Advantage: Reputation. Like the Arzhel, Bataar are known far and wide as fierce warriors that rival the strongest of the Arzhel. Where Arzhel tend to excel in physical strength, Bataar are known to excel in endurance and agility. Often seen as mysterious, and typically understood (especially in regions where they are seen as “exotic”) Bataar command a great deal of respect from those who do not understand their culture as well as those who do. Racial Disadvantage: Because of the horrifying efficiency in bringing death and destruction that the few Bataar tribes of raiders and thieves have displayed in the past, Bataar are often feared as specters of death themselves. While this is very rarely the case, a clever Bataar adventurer learns to capitalize on this misguided perspective. Cultural Traits: Accustomed to harsh environments, the Bataar will frequently have Traits such as; Resist Element, Dauntless and Resolute. Because of the cultural affinity for archery, Hawkeyed and Peerless Archer are very common as well. Cultural Skills: Nearly all Bataar, male and female, have skill in the bow. Few are familiar with crossbows, though some who wish their understanding of archery to be complete have taken up both weapons. Bataar are commonly skilled hunters and trackers, and most have at least a few ranks in Survivalist. Heroes: Despite their naturally adventure-filled life, Bataar do not commonly turn to the adventuring life. When an individual is blessed with the Heroic Birthright, he or she is often shunned by her people as unnatural. Only on rare occasions is this person allowed to remain in the tribe. Category:Human Lore Category:Human Ethnic Groups